


under control

by JkWriter



Series: late night phone calls [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, phichit is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: he was too obsessed with sara to notice him. phichit thinks otherwise





	

“Seriously Phichit, I don’t know what to do. He’s so perfect and I’m just, well I’m me.”

“You say that, yet I bet if you tried to kiss him he would be collapsing on his knees then and there.”

“You're not helping. You're supposed to be giving me advice.” 

He heard Phichit sigh into the phone. Sighing like this phone call was his fault. In a way he supposed it was. He was the one who called Phichit at three in the morning. And Phichit did have to perform his free skate later that day, 

“I don't know what you want me to tell you. It sounds like you've got this under control.”

“Under control? He's too obsessed with Sara to see anything! How is that under control?”

There was shifting on the other end of the line. It sounded like Phichit was finally sitting up in bed, ready to brace this conversation like he had in previous weeks. 

“Look, he's a little obsessed with Sara, aren't we all? It’s not the end of the world. He knows you're there too.” 

He whined. He pathetically whined about his stupid crush while on the phone with Phichit. The other skater was just going to get more and more blackmail material.

“Alright, listen here: First things first I don't want you acting like you're nothing special. We both know that’s not true and so does he. After all, he doesn't just spend all his time with Sara, he spends it with you as well. You're both skaters, you have more in common than most other couples do. Hell, maybe even more than Viktor and Yuuri. The two of you just aren't as willing to freely express it as much as they are.  
Thank god for that, no offense. I don't know what we would do if the two of you broadcasted your obvious crushes on each other as much as the two of them did.

“I don't have a crush on him.”

He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest the best he could while keeping the phone to his ear. It was like Phichit could see him, or they just had enough conversations like this over the past few months that he knew exactly what he was doing.

“Stop your pouting. It is a crush whether you admit it or not. And he has one two. Just… at the banquet try to talk to him about this. Trust me, he feels the same for you.”

“But what if he doesn't and everything goes to hell? I could ruin the friendship we have.” 

“It's not going to go to hell. You will not ruin your friendship. Promise me you'll try talking to him. I’ll make you talk, even if it involves being forcibly removed from Sara.”

“Fine.” He relented. “I’ll talk to him at the banquet. I’m trusting you here.”

“I know you are. Now get some sleep. It's early, or late as I'm assuming you haven't bothered shutting your eyes yet.”

“Sorry for calling you so early, Phichit.”

“No problem, I always love meddling in the love lives of my friends. Just ask Yuuri about our time in Detroit.” 

“I’ll… think about that. Night, Phichit.”

“Night, Mickey. Now go to sleep.”

Mickey waited until he heard the line click before shutting off his phone and throwing it to the other side of the bed. He let himself fall back and stare at the ceiling which had become more and more clear as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

“I am so fucked.” 

He whispered into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two they need more love


End file.
